In one type of power and free conveyor system, a power track is provided with a conveyor having downwardly depending pusher and holdback dogs which are laterally deflectable. The carriers which move along the associated free track have at least one trolley with an upwardly extending pusher which may be rigid or retractable which becomes entrapped by the depending pusher and holdback dogs to move the carrier along the track. Conventionally, in order to stop the carriers, it has been necessary to move the carriers out of the path of the depending pushers or to stop the conveyor.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a combined cam and stop member which not only stops the carrier but also deflects the depending pusher and holdback dogs laterally out of the path wherein they would normally engage the pushers on the carriers.